Still Daddy's Little Girl
by YoursTrulyMiaBella
Summary: Bella and Charlie are trying to make their love lives work while still maintaining their normal everyday lives. Still trying to be the father and daughter that they were when Bella first moved to Forks.
1. Chapter 1:Where it's coming from

**Still Daddy's Little Girl**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, where the hell have you been?" she screamed at me as I walked through the door.

"Really? Is that a serious question?" I put my bag down inside the door as I turned to get my last look at him. He looked completely and utterly gorgeous inside his car. I rolled my eyes I knew he could hear even though he was all the way out there. He gave me his crooked smile that I loved. I couldn't wait until I got to see him again when he was holding me as I slept, and while I thought of that I was away from my own personal hell for two seconds. Then I was rudely interrupted.

"Don't speak to me that way young lady. Where do you think you can get away speaking to me like that?"

I ignored her and headed up to my room where I would wait until my dad got home and we would 'discuss this like mature adults'. Whatever.

"Don't walk away from me when I am speaking to you."

But I did I ignored her. I was too mature for the whole stomp the feet slam the door bit, so I just walked to my room and shut the door and sat on my bed. I started to think of exactly when my life got so screwed up. I was in the middle of my senior year which was great because the year was pretty easy since most of my future was planned or so Charlie thought. To him I was going to Dartmouth which bugged the crap out of him. Edward had chosen that school before his family 'returned from L.A.' He was still so mad about what had happened over the summer. Edward and his family left in my best interest only too keep me safe. We couldn't handle living apart and after a misunderstanding I ran away to Italy to save him. After that he was back for good. This did not work for Charlie. If it were up to him there would never had been forgiveness. I wouldn't have taken him back. But, my life wasn't up to Charlie which is where this all was begging to fall apart. When Harry died my dad started to become close with Sue. He did it as more of a comfort I think, to comfort her after her husband's death, to comfort himself at the thought of losing me soon to college. He had only just recently gotten me back and it broke my heart to know how hard losing me would be on him. Lately it hadn't been easy to sympathize with him though not with her around, and in his mind not while Edward was still around. We loved each other he was my daddy and I was his little girl. We loved each other so much that we couldn't ask the other to give up the ones we loved for our benefit. Who am I kidding we constantly asked each other that. Never seriously though, we knew neither of us could handle that. He might be able to, but no not me never. I could never handle living without Edward that's what forever meant. And that is exactly what me and Edward had forever…..or will have someday. Someday when I was away 'studying at Dartmouth' which Charlie only believed because Carlisle pulled strings for me with his new donation to the medical center there. Really well Charlie didn't need to worry about what was really going on. She'd have him occupied. I just wish they'd admit they loved each other sometimes. They don't, never have. "Bells, I'm just a comfort to her, Harry is dead what else is she suppose to do, but surround herself with others who loved him." That was always his excuse for their closeness, but if that was truly all then why wasn't she always with Billy and the other tribe elders who loved him? Why did it have to be Charlie? I know why because they were in love. They couldn't admit it though I granted then that. They would never disrespect Harry like that because it was too soon for them to forget him. And of course I had to take the heat because I 'don't make it easy for her'. What could I do? They didn't admit there love but it was evident I mean she moved in, not just her but Seth and Leah did too, in a house mind you that was barely big enough for me and Charlie. Well Seth and Leah aren't here much because of the whole werewolf thing but the principle is still there. She also acted like my mother which really bothered me. She wasn't, she wasn't even my stepmother and when she acted like that it threw off me and Charlie's family dynamic. He became parental usually I was taking care of him so I wasn't used to feeling submissive under his fatherly manner so that really bothered me. This is how out of whack my life had become in the past year. At least the Cullens were back to stay I had my best friend Alice, my reason for existence Edward, my other parents Esme and Carlisle who loved me as there own, and I could never forget my other 'siblings' who I loved Emmett, Jasper, and yes Rosalie. They were mine and I was theirs forever weather they liked it or not.

I was only pulled out of this day dream of my past by the sound of Charlie's cruiser pulling into the driveway. I looked out my window to see him. My daddy that's who he was in these few seconds before all hell broke out again. He was just my daddy and I was just his special little girl Bella. There was no Sue no Edward (wince) it was just me and him as it had been when I first moved here. Before I met Edward, before Harry's heart attack. We love each other we haven't hurt or scared each other we're dad and daughter. But this isn't reality. Reality is what will be awaiting when he comes in that door. But no matter what I will always be his little girl I will always love him. In a century when I'm still a teenager and he is long dead……I will always love him.

**Just a start of a plot in my head/kinda my life to an extent as if i were Bella.....I hope you like it Thatnk you**


	2. Chapter 2:Handling it like mature adults

**Bella Pov**

I heard Charlie walk through the door and waited for her to go off about our previous argument. Nothing? Was I hearing correctly? I came out of my room and waited by the top of the stairs to see if I could hear better.

"Hey Sue," Charlie went through his usual routine of taking off his equipment and hanging it up. He entered the kitchen and kissed Sue on the cheek, their only form of physical affection. It was safe. "Is Bella home from the Cullen's yet?" His attitude became sour at the sound of their name.

"Oh, is that where she was? Well now I feel just awful. I yelled at her when she came home because of not know where she had bee. That caused her to get upset and storm up to her room. I can see where she got upset though I mean she probably told us about a thousand times that she'd be there I just forgot."

Liar! What a Liar! Of course she knew I was at the Cullen's. Either I was there or he was here everyday after school, the only time I was allowed to see him. After the stunt I pulled of running away to Italy for 3 days only to return with the ex boyfriend that Charlie said 'didn't deserve me' Charlie restricted the time we were allowed to spend together. These restrictions Edward of course agreed to. He still blamed himself for leaving and putting me through hell (although I'd long forgiven him knowing he was never much better off than me), he still needed to regain Charlie's trust. To regain said trust he did everything he could in his power agreeing with anything Charlie said. And Sue knew all of this, so if she knew, why did she yell at me? I knew very well why because she hated Edward, just as much as (if not more than) Charlie did, but at least she had her reasons. Edward was a vampire which made him an ancient enemy of werewolves which coincidentally the teenagers on the La Push were, including her two children. Now of course Charlie still knows none of this, he just hates Edward. He hates him for everything that happened to me when he left and Charlie's hate only fueled Sue's even more.

"It's okay," Charlie said. "I'm going to go upstairs to wash up anyway, I'll talk to her."

"Thank you, I do feel bad that I upset her. Tell her that dinner is almost ready."

Feel bad my butt, wait coming up to talk to me? Why not just wait until we're all together at dinner to talk it out? I ran into my room before Charlie could reach the stairs and catch me listening, and jumped onto my bed. I grabbed my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ and started to pretend to read. Charlie knocked and the door creaked open.

"Hey Bells, dinner is almost ready if you want to go ahead and head down."

"Okay thanks dad." I dropped the book and got up to head downstairs.

"Hold on there kid. Sue said you guys had a bit of an argument when you got home today."

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it."

"Bells we have to. She's having a hard time with everything and you're not making it any easier on her."

I'd heard that one so many millions of times before. I didn't wan to yell at him, I didn't plan on it but at that something inside of me snapped and I went off!

"I don't make it easy on her? Seriously now dad, it's been months since he died and you can't say she hasn't moved on because look at your guys' relationship. She lives here and takes care of you and me as a wife and a mother not to mention Seth and Leah are here when they're not at the Res. She's moved on with you and you with her, but you two won't admit it because you would never disrespect Harry in that way. I know that I understand that and I try to be as understanding and compromising as possible, but you two don't make it easy on me either." Angry tears were flooding down my face and Charlie actually looked speechless. "You don't let me see Edward ever and you don't attempt to hide your hatred of him when either of us or both are around. Sometimes you make me feel like I have to choose between the two of you. It kills me to see you heart broken when I choose him over you, but you make me chose dad, don't you see that?" I had completely lost it now tears just flooding down my cheeks.

"Bells," he tried to interrupt and reached out towards me to comfort me. But I wasn't done yet.

"No!" I pulled away from him. "I want to know how I have not made it easy on her. I let her move in here with us, I take a back seat in your life to her, and I don't complain. It's not like this is all recent either dad She's been here for a while and you ignore the fact that you two are in love and that she's her and that she has totally thrown our family dynamic out of whack." I walked out of my room and down the stairs but Charlie stopped me at my destination of the front door.

"Bella wait," I turned to look at him. "Sweetie, where is this all coming from? I t sound like you've let this build up for a while. Why didn't you just let me know when you first started feeling this way."

"Because dad you love her and I would never make you choose. I didn't want to be rude and now it's too late I'm upset and I have been. But it's not only her it's Edward too and I know that dad. You would never make me choose because you love me, and I would never make you choose. And now I think were coming to a point where we cannot continue like this sooner or later we will have to choose." I was screaming at him, an epiphany was emerging in my head. Charlie and I had brought this on ourselves, for so long I blamed her because I didn't like her but it was me all along. I had already chosen Edward and I could no longer blame Charlie or Sue. I stood there completely numb.

"Bella," Charlie started I could see the pain this was putting him through.

"No dad I can't. I just can't be here right now okay? I'm sorry. I'm sorry this is hurting you." I looked up from his painful eyes to look at Sue who had come to stand behind him during our argument. "I'm sorry for how rude I've been to you, blaming you when this clearly has been my issue all along and never your fault." They both stood there with their mouths open neither knowing what to say. I turned and opened the door and started out across our lawn. I didn't know where I was going but I was walking. The fact that I had no destination didn't matter either because soon enough I feel to my knees sobbing.

"Bella!" I heard the most beautiful voice but it was coated with worry. I quickly raised my head to see his Volvo parked on the curb and him running across the lawn to where I was. It was one of Fork's usual cold and rainy days, so he pulled off his coat and wrapped it around me.

"Bella?" he tried again. He got up and looked towards Charlie and after he took in his expression said: "Charlie, what's wrong, what's happening, what's going on?


	3. Chapter 3:You have to go! Now!

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer : )**

* * *

**Alice Pov**

I sat in my room cleaning up the clothes I mad Bella try on. I swear I wish that girl saw how completely gorgeous and perfect she was.

"I know." Edward agreed from downstairs.

'Hey out of my head!' I thought knowing he would hear.

I heard him laugh a little as he sat down to play the piano. It was her lullaby…again. I had to admit even I was sick of it. It did remind me of her though. He had gotten the music to pin her pretty perfectly. I would go down to talk to my favorite sibling after I finished cleaning up from Barbie Bella. Just as I was finishing that familiar haze clouded the view of my closet.

_Vision_

_There she was my best friend, my sister, my Bella, my brother's well…..his everything. _

_She was walking across her lawn in a zombie like state. _

_Where was she going? Did she even know?_

_ She was crying and not just a little bit either, a lot sobs were causing her whole body to shake. Her face completely covered with tears that weren't going to stop coming. Then she hit the ground and completely broke down._

_End Vision_

This hadn't happened yet but it was going to soon in about twenty minutes. I ran into the hall to meet my brother who was sprinting up the stairs to me.

"You have to go now!" I said to him. "I don't know what's wrong, but you saw it something definitely was. You have to go now. You don't have much time. Go! Now!"

**Edward POV**

I did as Alice had instructed. I even had an excuse so that Charlie didn't think I just randomly came over unannounced. I grabbed one of Alice's sweaters. I would say it was Bella's and that she had left it in my car. I got to the Volvo and started to speed down the curved road that led to civilization. I hit the highway and that was it I was on my way. I sped towards her, towards her house; I had to get to her and quickly.

The vision kept replaying in my head. What was wrong with my Bella? Why was she so upset? We had a nice day together. It always seemed that way better when we were together. Sue and her were yelling at each other when I dropped her off but that wasn't anything new, they fought a lot. And if they weren't fighting it was because Bella wasn't showing whatever it was that Sue or Charlie was doing to annoy her.

I couldn't place this emotion that was racing through me at this point. It wasn't anger no, not that. Not towards Charlie or Sue that would just ruin everything. I had been working so hard to try to get back into Charlie's good graces and it had been working I could tell reading his mind. I needed him to trust me again with his daughter and I wouldn't throw all my hard work away over this. I might have to though if he hurt her, if he dare ever hurt that sweet little angel....No. I couldn't think like that. Besides, me he loved Bella more than anyone else in this world he wouldn't hurt her and neither would I even if he did something to cause her this pain.

I couldn't look away from Alice's vision though. I kept looking at her so upset on the ground the, she was the sole reason I remained on this earth and it killed me to see her like this. She was more upset then I had ever seen her, yet I knew it wasn't the lowest point in her life. I had only myself to blame for that though. Much like my own currently, I couldn't place Bella's emotion either. It was much more than sadness but what was it?

I turned my attention to Charlie in the vision. He was barely there in the background standing in the door way but there enough for me to make out and analyze to see if maybe his expression would tip me off as to what was going on. He wasn't angry either. This was a good thing though this meant all my fears earlier were completely false. He hadn't done anything to make her feel this pain. His expression didn't give me any help though. He, like her just looked upset, more than upset, they were both distraught. But, why? I needed to know. Had they fought? Had something happened to someone else in the family? Renee? Phil? Jake? Those were the only names I could think of that would have that great an effect on both of them, including, to my dismay, the last one.

As nothing was piecing together at all I looked back toward the road, though I knew completely well where I was. It wouldn't be much longer now. I'd be able to help her, fix her, just hold her in my arms, protect her.

I finally found my emotion. My first thought was worry. No, worry was not strong enough. This was terror, pure terror. That is what was rushing through me right now, pushing the speedometer to 110. I was terrified. Was she okay? Would she be okay? Would I make it worse or better? Hopefully the latter. I needed to know! I had to know! I had to get to her now! I had to be near her! I needed to touch her to hold her! To know that everything was going to be okay and to reassure her of the same thing. Would it be true though? No I would not think like that it had to be!

I turned onto her street and parked my car. I started listening it wouldn't be long now.

* * *

**I hope you guys are liking this story so far. It's still knid of boring just background I know, but it's getting there I promise. Thanks for reading ( :**


	4. Chapter 4:Listening in

**Nope I still don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

Edward POV**

She was yelling when I first pulled up to the house. It was the sweet voice that I loved to hear not necessarily yelling, but still that voice made me crazy in a good way, I smiled to myself just thinking of her. There was something different about this type of yelling coming from my sweet angel's mouth. It wasn't angry or bitter or frustrated, it was shame and guilt. What was she blaming herself for?

Before I really started to pay attention to the detail of their argument I tried to picture the inside of their house. I wanted to try to visualize what exactly was going on. I heard her footsteps first. I could tell she was coming down their stairs to the front door. Boy, do I have good timing or what? I also noticed that she was crying.

'No don't cry love it will be alright. I will do what I can to make it alright. I promise,' I thought to myself. I heard Charlie's footsteps follow after her and they stopped. He must have stopped her before she made it all the way out the door.

"Bella wait,"He was only starting to find his voice, it was still thick with confusion. "Sweetie, where is this all coming from? I t sound like you've let this build up for a while. Why didn't you just let me know when you first started feeling this way?"

I couldn't agree with Charlie more at this point. And I mean fully agree with my whole heart not just agree to try to make him like me more. Usually she vented to me, but I knew her and Charlie. I always encouraged her to tell him how she was feeling and she wouldn't. I didn't understand why either, well I did to an extent. She didn't want to hurt Charlie's relationship with Sue. She meant to much to him and he was happy. She was completely selfless. That was Bella she had always been this way. Her selflessness had brought her to Forks in the first place. I could never have been happier of that fact because now she was here with me and has changed my life for the better.

"Because dad you love her and I would never make you choose. I didn't want to be rude and now it's too late I'm upset and I have been. But it's not only her it's Edward too and I know that dad. You would never make me choose because you love me, and I would never make you choose. And now I think were coming to a point where we cannot continue like this sooner or later we will have to choose."

Bella answered Charlie's question with her full honest opinion and it killed her to hurt him as much as it killed me to hear. Oh No, this was all my fault. She was fighting with her father of their relationships with Sue and I. But I knew deep down as well as Bella that it was mostly on me and not Sue, Bella could say it was Sue and blame her all she wanted but that didn't make it true. I left her torn and broken. I killed everyone's Bella. I later returned thinking I could take it all back. I not only had to make my amends with her but with everyone else who I'd hurt because of hurting my Bella. I had thrown everything out of whack all of this. Even if Bella forgave me 1,000 times over, I would still always be guilty especially in the eyes of Charlie, as well as my own. He had to watch the pain I put her through.

"Bella," Charlie started.

"No dad I can't. I just can't be here right now okay? I'm sorry. I'm sorry this is hurting you." She hesitated then to talk to someone else, I assumed Sue from what was being said, but when had she joined the conversation? "I'm sorry for how rude I've been to you, blaming you when this clearly has been my issue all along and never your fault."

Bella don't apologize you haven't done anything wrong my love I created this situation. I was causing her pain again just like when I had left. Then I come back and put a strain on her and Charlie's relationship and it leads to this fight. It wasn't even a fight it was a realization of fact and a harsh one at that. In her head Bella had committed to forever so much that she was detaching from Charlie now using Sue as an excuse. She was distancing herself because of me. She wanted eternity with me and this was the cost. Was it worth it? I don't think it is. I don't know why it is to her. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself here.

So instead of listening I looked up towards the door to watch. She was coming out of the door now. She was wearing exactly what she had to my house earlier, a long sleeved shirt jeans and sneakers. She was walking across the lawn, her face contorted with pain, guilt and despair time to make my entrance. I picked up Alice's sweater and got out of the car. By the time I looked back up she had fallen to her knees and was completely breaking down in tears as sobs rocked her full body. There was nothing to do now but go to her, I had fix this, I had to make this right and okay again.

"Bella!" I screamed as I picked up to a pace of a human run to get to her. I needed to make sure she was okay. What was she doing out with out a coat on? I assume when she existed the car she had a plan to go some where, and this was Forks it was always rainy and cold. At least it was always cold enough that she should have had some type of coat with her. So I took off mine and wrapped her in it where she sat.

"Bella?" I tied again but I was still getting no answer out of her. I was rubbing the coat against her to have the friction create even more heat I wouldn't let her freeze. It was driving me insane that she wasn't answering. How could I know she was okay? She didn't have to answer just respond to me in some way, she didn't. Now I was completely scared and needed to know what was going on.

"Charlie, what's wrong, what's happening, what's going on?"

* * *

**A/N Sorry Guys I know it's really boring and short right now. I'm just trying to give the background of where things are coming from and get the story line all set. LONGER CHAPTERS ARE COMING. I don't mean to end the same place the other chapter ended or leave you hanging in the same place but it's 1 a.m. here and I'm too tired to keep going. But i already have the next chapter in mind and can hopefully get it up and maybe another after that tomorrow? I don't know I'll try. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!-_Mia_**


	5. Chapter 5:Take care of her

**I dont own twilight  


* * *

EPOV**

"Bella? Love, it's okay. I'll be right back." I hugged her in my arms quickly. Then got up to walk over to Charlie and Sue in the doorway. Okay how should I start this? Charlie I'm sorry this is all my fault. I ruined everything by leaving and…No! Wait! If I start apologizing that would mean I already know what's going on and technically I shouldn't because I wasn't in the fight.

"Charlie, is everything alright? I mean of course it's not. But what happened? You don't look much better off then her. Are you okay? Is she?" Hopefully he could see my natural concern and love for his daughter and him. Maybe it would make it easier for him to forgive me.

Silence

Charlie please I'm going insane here. It had to have been 5 maybe even 10 minutes since I asked him and still no answers, and she was still in pain. I was getting nowhere with either one of them and I needed to fix this situation.

"Sue?" "What happened?"

"She's right," it was Charlie who spoke. "She is absolutely one hundred percent right." He let out a bit of a hysteric chuckle, a sound that seemed to be between laughter and tears. He was staring out into space somewhere, maybe letting the fight and it's cause replay in his head.

"What Charlie? What was she right about?"

"Everything. I'm a horrible father. I don't deserve her she should be in Jacksonville right now."

"Charlie no, don't say that it's not true and you know it." Sue reassured him while rubbing circles and patting his back.

"She's right Charlie. You've been an amazing father. You let her come live with you. You've put up with everything she's put you through. Which is mostly me, and I want to thank you for that. You've let me come back into her life. You let her forgive me you could have put your foot down and banned us from each other but you didn't. Thank you Charlie. I wish I could let you know how truly sorry I am and how much she really means to me." I needed him to know the truth and that could not be done so I was as honest with him as I could be. "Sue thank you too. I know how you feel for Charlie and Bella. I know you don't really like me but you put up with me for her, for them. They are you're family in addition to Leah and Seth. They are my family too. At least I look at them that way. We are connected to the Swan Family in the same way. So I hope you can understand my stand in this family as I understand yours, what I don't understand is what is happening. I want to do anything I can to help. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Edward," Charlie finally zoned back in. Well that's annoying I just gave him and apology and he heard none of it.

"Edward," He started again. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything Chief Swan."

"Take care of her for me." What? He was just giving her up, abandoning her, not even attempting to rectify this situation.

"Charlie, I don't understand? I mean don't get me wrong I have always tried to take care of her and will always try to, but what exactly are you saying?"

"Edward, she can't be here now. We can't be near each other its too painful anymore. It's not working out."

What was he talking about this was his daughter for crying out loud not a girlfriend. He can't just break up with her/

"I mean I can be a father and a good one I know I have the potential to be, but I messed up somewhere along the way and it's not working out between me and her, At least not right now. Maybe it could one day in the future. I don't want to send her away to Jacksonville I want her near by incase we work this out, incase she can forgive me, and I wont take her away from you."

"Charlie….What?" I was completely dumbfounded what was he talking about was her going insane?

"Edward," he put his hands on my shoulders and he looked me straight in the eye. "Take her home with you. I know that's where she'll be taken care of. I know how much Carlisle and Esme love her, they treat her as their own. Alice is there too. I think your house is the only place for her now, where she will be well taken care of."

"Charlie, no, come on let's go inside and work this out."

He finally looked like he was starting to snap back into it.

"No, Edward we cant at least not right now."

"Charlie please be logical and reasonable about this."

"Edward she can't right now, that was the last thing she said to me is that se can't handle this right now. And to tell you the truth I don't think I can either. I need time to calm down to think about this before we try to talk about it and work it out. I know her I know she needs time too. And I can't force her to talk or force a solution on her. If I hadn't forced so much on her already, then maybe it wouldn't have come to this. Please just take her to your place and Carlisle and Esme. I know they will take care of her and you will to I know it. It will be good for her to be around Alice and your other siblings too. She truly loves being around your family all of them, this will be good for her." I don't know if that last part was for me or if he was trying to convince himself. "Let's just try to give it a few days for us to think this over and then maybe we can try to work this out. Please Edward."

"Of course Charlie, we will take care of her I promise. When you're ready to work this out call and she will be back here immediately I promise." What else could I do? Of course he didn't need to ask I would have taken her to my house anyway I mean she was on the ground breaking down after fighting with her father. Plus I am way to selfish so she would have ended up at my house eventually of I here, I spend all my nights here. It was reassuring though, that he asked, it would have totally ruined the relationship that I've worked so hard to restore with Charlie if I just took Bella back to my house in the heat of their argument. "Is there anything else I can do for you Charlie anything else you need?"

"No you are doing enough Edward you and your family. Thank you."

"Well you know where to reach me for anything Charlie. It's no problem I will take care of your little girl I love her more than you know. If there is anything else you need someone to talk to my family is here."

"Thank you Edward. I think I'm going to go in now. Why don't you have Bella pack some of her things."

"Yes sir." I walked back over to where my angel sat on the lawn. She was no longer shaking and the sobs were no longer loud, but she still sat there starring off in the distance as silent tears ran down her face. "Bella love, are you okay." I approached from behind and then kneeled down to her level. I rubbed circles on her back trying to calm her. She snapped back into it and slowly turned to face me.

"Oh Edward," she sobbed as she turned and crashed straight into me wrapping her arms around my neck and worming her way to sit on my lap. Thank God it was the first thing she said since I had gotten there it let me know she was okay, completely hurt and devastated, yet okay all at the same time. She started to cry hard again into my neck as her head rested on my shoulder.

"Its okay love, I'm here I'm here shhhhhh," I tried to calm her while still rubbing her back soothingly. "Love, you're going to come stay at my house for a few days. I hope that's okay with you."

"Uh huh," she mumbled a little and nodded against my neck.

"Okay well let's go inside and pack you some things for your stay." I could sense her hesitance. "It will be okay I'll carry you straight to your room, pack a few things and straight back out. You don't have to look up or try to explain yourself to Charlie. Its okay he understands."

I didn't wait for her to respond I just got up and carried her towards the house. Charlie was on the couch in just as bad of shape as she was. He had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Sue sat next to him with her arm around his shoulders comforting him. We mad our way upstairs and she grabbed her bathroom bag, her sweats and a pair of jeans and some shirts and some underwear. She stuffed it all in her book bag and I slung it onto my shoulder. I picked her back up and she buried her face once again. When we got downstairs I grabbed her coat also. I looked up to see Charlie and Sue look u at me. None of us knew what to say, but we all pretty much got our points across with our eyes. I carried my angel out to my car and gently placed her in the passenger seat. I buckled her in and placed a kiss on her forehead. I made my way to the driver's side and slowly started to drive away from Chief Swan's house. It was going to be a long quiet drive. My thoughts of what all had just happened kept me occupied as I drove the speed limit toward my house. I looked over to check on her. She was leaning her head against the seat, facing away from me, looking out her window. God what was she thinking?

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to upload guys. I've been thinking about this chapter for a while. It took a different turn then I planned but I like it. I hope you guys do too. Updates should be soon maybe once a day now I love writing and I hope you love reading it. Thanks again Mia**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcomed home?

**I don't own Twilight, I'm not that lucky. But, I do own this story and I hope you all enjoy it. Am I that lucky?  


* * *

Bella POV**

As Edward started to drive away all I could do was stare out the window. I looked to dream and imagine a place where….well basically that was anywhere but here. A place a million miles away, I wish I was there right now. It was going to be a long car ride for two reasons:

1. Edward was driving normal speed why? I couldn't tell you. Normally I wanted him to drive normal speed so that he would be safe. Yeah he was indestructible but still being the police chief's daughter had rubbed off on me. But not this time, no, this time I actually wanted him to drive as fast as possible to get me away as quick as possible.

2. I wanted to get away as quick as possible. This is wrong you don't run away from your problems. This had to be bigger than just a normal problem, because technically I wasn't running away from it, I was being forced out of it. Right? Or was I just saying that to make myself feel better? I know it's the second one. I knew this because even if Charlie hadn't forced me out I would have run away.

Charlie threw me out. Okay not quite as dramatic. He just wants to have time to be able to think. He knew I would be safe there and I would. They loved me and I loved them the Cullen's would take care of me and I knew that just as much as Charlie did. Charlie abandoned me though. That's what this was child abandonment. Wasn't that against the law? Some police officer he is.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts by his touch; he grabbed my hand in his own and started to rub soothing circles on the back of it. I reluctantly took my eyes away from the window and my magical world, but was rewarded to be looking at his face. It wasn't as gorgeous as normal. Don't get me wrong still more gorgeous than any male model could even imagine having, but it was coated with fear and worry. The skin between his brows was all wrinkled and this time I didn't fight the urge like I normally did when he did this, I reached out and tried to smooth his worry away with my finger. With his free hand eh removed my finger from his face and kissed my palm before taking this hand now holding both of mine in his. Why wasn't he driving? I hadn't even noticed we'd made it to the Cullen's house by now. We were parked in the garage in the Volvo's usual spot.

"Bella love, what are you thinking about?" The sweet honey melody of his voice sounded so sad that I wanted to cry, yet it was still perfect.

"How my father should be arrested for child abandonment." I was honest with him. This was completely embarrassing to admit to him but I was too tired and upset to hide my feelings from him.

"Bella," he hesitated. "I honestly don't know what to say. I don't know how to handle this situation. But don't think less of Charlie because of this. I feel the same as you love trust me I do, but he is still your father and still deserves our respect no matter how bad he hurt you."

Damn. He was right. I looked away from those eyes though to admit it. I could see pain in those eyes. Was he hurt by Charlie's actions too? "Okay," I mumbled. He lifted my chin forcing me to look back into those eyes; those perfect, beautiful, amazing eyes.

"What is it love? I can tell there's still something on your mind."

I hesitated.

"Oh love I'm sorry I don't mean to pressure you into talking to me. There is probably so much on your mind right now. You don't have to tell me I know you will in your own time. I'm always here." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes as he did this, I always did, closed my eyes and relished not only in the feeling of his lips upon my skin, but also the love behind this action. I smiled sheepishly and giggled a little it surprised him as much as it did me. I didn't laugh at our situation, no but about his worried rambling.

"Sorry, I don't mean to make light of our situation, but you going on like that was so cute. There are a lot of things on my mind and I will talk eventually and you are of course the first person I would think to come talk to." He smiled at this and I smiled back. "I just couldn't help but notice your eyes seemed pained. Are you okay did Charlie do or say something back there to hurt you?"

"Oh Bella" He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. His laugh stopped and suddenly he was one hundred percent serious. "Of course he did something that hurt me back there. He hurt you and that is pain for me in the worst possible way. But there is a positive in all of this." He had rested his chin on my head and was rubbing up and down my arms, and in the middle of this nights hell I was in heaven.

"Mmmmmmm," I hummed at his touch, his embrace just everything. "What's that?" I asked.

"Well we get to have sleepover without the worry of someone finding us."

"Yea now we just have six people with over sensitive ears listening to us."

He chuckled a little. "Yes but they all know. We don't have to worry about being found out like we do with Charlie."

"Mmmmmmm," Again, I'm sorry I can't help feeling this way toward him. "Good point." I was suddenly tired and despite the fact that we were in his car I was completely content to just stay like this all night and sleep like this.

Sensing how tired I was Edward said, "Come on love lets get you inside and settled in you must be exhausted you've been through a lot."

He got out of the car and came to my side to help me out. I got up and he wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked inside. We headed toward the stairs, but stopped at the sight of the whole family in the living room. We entered and they all looked away from the TV and up at us.

"Hello everyone," Edward started he sounded so formal. "It seems Bella will be staying with us for a few days."

"Good to have you again Bella." Carlisle stated and Esme smiled and nodded in agreement.

Emmett laughed, "This is going to be a fun time." Rose smiled at me.

That's when I realized none of this was normal at all. Everyone seemed to formal Carlisle and Esme would have been overjoyed. Emmett spoke is mind but normal he would have jumped up and pulled me into a hug or flung me over his shoulder. Rose was being to nice. And the most hyper and exciting reaction wasn't there and neither was Jasper. That explained the rigid awkward feeling in this room he wasn't there to fix it.

"I'm glad to be back." I said smiling tentatively, still confused.

"Come on," Edward leaned down to my level once again wrapping his arm around my waist. "Let's go upstairs and get you settled in."

We headed upstairs and of course ended up in his room. I went straight to the bed and sat on the edge. He laid my bag on the floor and made his way over to join me.

"Well that was interesting." I said. "I mean I know Rose doesn't like me but she was being unusually nice to me and the others, well they weren't as excited as I expected." I tried not to, but the end came out a little disappointed. I was looking at the floor trying to hide the disappointment. He lifted my chin to look up at him, a gesture I despised and loved all at the same time.

"Love, they don't know what's going on. They don't know the situation yet they're a little nervous. Alice and Jasper had to leave to hunt to be sure he would be okay with the fact of you staying with us for a while. If she even had time to fill them in before they left they don't know much. They just know what Alice saw in the vision, you walking out on your lawn crying then falling to the ground. They just don't understand what's happened. A few of their minds were accusing thinking I kidnapped you or we snuck out and you ran away," he chuckled at that last part. "I will go downstairs and let them know what's going on. You do whatever you need to make yourself at home. You are at home love try not to be disappointed you know they will be excited when they understand. You know they love you and think of you as family. You belong in this family just as much as I do."

He leaned down and kissed me, then got up to head downstairs. I watched him exit then walked over towards my book bag and took it into Edward's bathroom. I started the shower getting my bathroom bag to retrieve my shampoo and conditioner. I let the warm water soothe me as I washed myself. At least that is what I was hoping for that it would calm me enough that I would be able to sleep tonight. I was almost hoping this shower would was away the guilt but it didn't. It relaxed me for the time in being but all in all I had to face this situation. I got out and dressed in my old sweats and brushed my hair and teeth. When everything was finished I looked up in the mirror. That caused my world to come crashing down. What had I done? What was going to happen with me and Charlie? Would I remain here permanently? All these questions hit me at once and I braced myself against the bathroom counter as I was completely taken over by the sobbing and tears.

**Edward POV**

I kissed her soft lips and left her to get settled in my room. I rather enjoyed that thought. Not because of our situation, but Bella making herself at home in my room, that was enjoyable to me.

I made my way downstairs to the awaiting family.

"Way to act normal guys, she totally knew something was up. She thinks you're not happy to have her here." I started our inevitable conversation.

"Edward how could you?" Esme started. "You can't bring her here to run away from a fight with her father."

"Yea, I mean I know you want to protect her and all but don't you think this is a little over the top?" Emmet asked

"It's completely over the top." Rosalie fumed.

"Look," I said trying to keep my composure. "They didn't really fight. I don't know how to explain it but in the end Charlie asked me to bring her. He knew she'd be taken care of and welcomed."

"So Charlie knows she is here and she has his full permission to be?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Okay then try to explain to us what brought this on." He said, Carlisle was always the analyzer.

"Well they started out arguing about Bella not treating Sue fairly. Then Bella brought up the point that Sue had lived there for a while and that the two were moving on together. Basically saying that she didn't deserve special treatment out of sympathy anymore. Bella understands the need to respect Sue though in her father's life. Bella also brought up the fact that I'm not necessarily treated well in her family either, but we all know that that is my own doing and that I deserve that. All in all they came to they realization that they couldn't be living together if Charlie didn't accept me and if Bella didn't accept Sue. They both know they need time to think and be alone. Charlie just assumed this would be the best place for her and I agree it is. She belongs here in our family just as much as I do." I explained the situation to my awaiting family.

"I agree Edward." It was Esme who spoke. "She does belong here, in our family and this is the best place for her."

"As long as this is what's needed she is welcomed to stay and we are glad to have her." Carlisle finished Esme's thought. Good that's the enthusiasm Bella was expecting earlier.

"I'm glad she's here." Emmett said. "Things are better when she is around. The whole family is happier and she's so entertaining."

"As long as it's what's best for her," Rosalie agreed.

"It was kind of rough," I said referring back to the argument. "She's going to need a lot of help to get through this. It's just good to know that all of you will be here to help support her and make her decision. I know you all love her thank you."

"Of course Edward," Esme said. "She is family." She sounded so matter of fact as if she was stating the obvious.

I started to relax now that everyone understood I hoped tonight would be easy and that Bella could talk to the family about her situation tomorrow. I wanted her to know that all of us were supporting her. Then I heard her sob, and I realized that I was in for a long night.

* * *

**It got longer as promised. ( : Now that its all set up things are happening quickly. I start with the slightest idea of what i want in each chapter and then the just end up flowing and writing themselves. I am enjoying writing this so much and I hope you guys are all enjoying reading it. Thanks again_-Mia_**


End file.
